


Questions

by Humblefun



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humblefun/pseuds/Humblefun
Summary: ”Do you miss Drake?”...“Do you think he’s really dead?”





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Detective Comics (2016) after Tim dies. It’s definitely not in character for the series, but I think we can all be fine with that.

Damian’s face was stormy and he pushed the food on his plate around. The table was set as usual, for anyone who might show up, but there was one empty spot. He stared at that spot for a long time and gripped his silverware tighter. A sideways glance told him his father was doing the same. No one had mentioned the absence and it seemed like no one was going to. Damian hated to be the one to bring it up, but treating the situation like it hadn’t happened wouldn’t do them any good. He steeled himself.

“Do you miss Drake?”

Bruce pulled his attention away from the empty spot on the table and turned to look at his youngest. His expression was unreadable. After a moment, he looked away once more.

“Yes, I do.”

Damian paused before posing his next question. It was a sensitive subject, but anything was possible in their world. Other dimensions, Lazarus pits, aliens, clones; it had all happened before. Still, such a sensitive subject deserved at least the thought of tact. Yet, try as he might, Damian couldn’t think of a way to phrase his next question nicely. So, he just went for it.

“Do you think he’s really dead?”

Bruce went very still. Damian wondered for a moment if he should have opened his mouth in the first place, but then Bruce sighed.

“Damian- “

The tone of voice made him bristle. Dismissive, as if they needed to continue ignoring the issue in front of them. He cut Bruce off.

“No, Father. I’m serious. Do you think he’s really dead?”

A quick glare in his direction told him all he needed to know. Damian met the gaze head on.

“When you were gone, Drake  _ never _ for a minute entertained the fact that you were dead.”

That seemed to startle Bruce. He lost his composure for a split second before recovering.

“Damian, there is  _ no  _ proof of his being alive.”

“There was no proof for you either! Not at first, but that didn’t stop him! He didn’t give up. Even when none of us believed him.”

“ _ Why _ is this bothering you so much?”

Damian paused. Why _was_ it bothering him so much? He hadn’t gotten along well with Drake. Not the way he got along with Grayson or even Todd, but for the few months prior to Drake’s death there had seemed to be an understanding of sorts. Damian had found him something close to tolerable to spend time with. Drake had excellent techniques for the field. There had been a lot to learn from him once Damian had started paying attention. He was a good associate, acquaintance, friend? No, they hadn’t quite gotten there yet, but they were close to it. Damian loathed to think he might never have a chance for recompense. Of course, he wanted to believe that Drake was out there somewhere.

“Because if he is alive, we should not be sitting here doing nothing about it,” Damian answered slowly, each word calculated so as not to show the emotion behind it.

Bruce shook his head. “Damian we’re not talking about this anymore. What’s done is done. Leave it that way.”

Something akin to shock covered Damian’s features and he stood from the table. “If you won’t do something, I will.”


End file.
